1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor devices, and electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, semiconductor integrated circuits are improved in performance mainly by making a process rule fine (here, “a process rule” refers to a minimum line width inside a semiconductor device). In recent years, the adoption of a process rule such as 65 nm or 45 nm has begun, and accordingly, the miniaturization of semiconductor elements has been aggressively spurred (for example, see Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-107195 and Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-147897).